Look Closer
by penny-from-heaven5
Summary: The Guardians have defeated Pitch, but what if he was to come back? A new Guardian is to be chosen, and no one, not even the Guardians, knew she existed. Jack X OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first published fanfiction, so I hope you like it! Any reviews are gladly accepted! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Guardians, just Jessamine.**

Darkness.

That's all that I could see, all I could feel, all I could hear.

And I was scared.

Then, as the earth cracked around me, I gasped for a breath of air, and the first thing I saw was the moon. He seemed to take the darkness away. I continued upward, no longer enveloped by the darkness. I closed my eyes, and the brightness of the moon was still there, continuing to comfort me.

I was slowly set down on the ground, and I looked around. I was standing on a comforting bed of clovers in the middle of a clearing. There were trees surrounding me, a forest. I took a few steps and heard a faint sound behind me. I turned around, and saw that little flowers had grown in my footsteps. I stepped backwards slowly, astonished, and bumped into a tree. I turned and looked at it. An intricate pattern of vines appeared. It was beautiful.

I laughed and started to touch everything, and stunning botany appeared. In the midst of my running around, I saw a glimpse of fiery light from the south.

_People... _I thought.

I started to run in the direction of the light, and the world faded around me as I dashed through the forest toward the beacon of light.

I was wondering why I was going so fast, and when I looked down, my legs were blurs. I gasped and stumbled to a stop. I looked at my hands and feet, and then started to run again. I was running super fast, and I laughed. It was fun!

When I got there, I fell to the ground, tumbling as I skidded to a stop. I popped back up, though, and started to walk around the village.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully to everyone I passed. They gave no response, perhaps it was because they thought me strange for being so, dirty. I realized I was covered in earth, but nonetheless, I continued to greet everyone. After a while, I thought it strange no one was speaking to me. I walked up to some children running around and crouched beside them.

"Hello!" I said, looking at their bright smiling faces. They ran in circles, chasing one another, until suddenly they started to run towards me. It was sudden, so I prepared for impact, but right as they were about to hit me, they passed through me. A bluish glow emanated from me as they ran through my body, and they continued running, unaware of what they had just done. I gasped and stood, a nauseating feeling coursing through me. I walked toward someone else, and reached my arm out to touch them, but it passed right through them. A horrible sinking feeling made it feel as though a rock had been dropped through the bottom of my stomach. I took a few steps back in disbelief, and then ran away. I had to know if it was like this for everyone I encounter.

It was days until I was convinced that no one could see me. I went home, the forest I was "born" from, and cried, feeling so alone.

My name is Jessamine, but I prefer to be called Jessa. You may think I'm crazy, but the moon told me that. I have long, brown hair, weaved into a braid with little yellow flowers embedded in it. I have hazel eyes, and I wear a pale yellow dress with vines weaving through the fabric. I don't know why I'm here, and I'm afraid I'll never know. Oh, and another thing, the moon told me something else. I am known to you as "Mother Nature".


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Thank you to those following and favoriting my story! Love y'all! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians, just Jessa!**

I sat there for what felt like forever, day after dreary day passing. It was torture. Until one day, I saw something scurrying out of the corner of my eye. I looked toward the little object, and what I saw took me by utter surprise. It was a little colored egg with tiny legs, walking in my small meadow. I laughed and watched it as it crawled under a bush, somewhat hidden, and sat there. It confused me, until a small hoard of children ran into the clearing. I gasped and jumped into a tree, momentarily forgetting that they couldn't see me. I watched as they looked under rocks and around trees, carrying little baskets. They were searching so intently, but for what? Then I heard a child cry with exuberance, "I found one!" The other children surrounded the small boy, who was holding up the colorful egg. The children smiled and started to look even more intently, and little by little, they each started to find more of the little eggs. I observed intently, sharing their enthusiasm to the point that I started looking, too. After a good hour or so, their baskets were full, and they all started to walk back to the village. My heart fell when I realized they were leaving, but as the last few were walking back, I could hear them talking.

"The Easter Bunny is so amazing!"

"How does he hide all the eggs in one day?"

"I bet they have little arms and legs, and they're playing hide and go seek!"

"That's silly!"

They all giggled. Then they were gone. The only thing I was thinking was who's the Easter Bunny?

Then, there was rustling in the bushes behind me, and a gigantic, 6-foot bunny stepped into the clearing.

"Happy Easter, to you, too, little ankle biters!" he called after them in a thick, Australian accent, and he smiled. He then looked around, taking no notice of me, nodded in content, and then tapped the ground twice with his foot, and a hole opened up. He fell into it, and without control, I jumped into the hole right before it closed.

This is crazy. What am I doing? I guess I've been so tired of the same old thing, I'll jump at any little chance to do something different. Even if it meant jumping into a rabbit hole.

I fell into a tunnel of some sort, and I looked up, and the hole was gone. I looked around, and the bunny was nowhere in sight. I could hear a soft thumping in the distance, and I took off towards it. I caught up with the bunny in seconds.

He suddenly stopped, and I ran right through him.

"Not again…" I mumbled. I turned around and ran towards him. He was still sitting there, ears twitching. After a moment, he sighed with agitation.

"Aw, crikey." He turned in the opposite direction and started to bound away. I followed, curious at what would make him change directions.

After a while, he hopped upwards and I followed him through the new rabbit hole. As soon as I came through, I started to shiver profusely. It was freezing! I looked around, and there was snow. EVERYWHERE.

The large bunny started shivering, too.

"Blast it, I got out of the tunnels too early!" He tapped the ground again, and fell in. I followed.

I ran beside him for another few seconds, and then he hopped upwards again. I jumped out of the tunnels, hopefully for the last time. When I looked up, I gasped.

I was in a large room, and it radiated a feeling of wonder. There were large, wooly creatures working everywhere, making… toys. Amazing toys, like little wooden ones that could walk, little cloth dolls, and a lot of other playthings. It was beautiful.

And in the center of it all, was a large globe, and it was adorned with little yellow lights that glittered like my fireflies in the meadow.

After marveling at the beautiful room, my eyes drifted back downwards toward the Bunny. He was walking towards someone. I hurried behind him, and I caught up to the bunny. When I saw who he was talking to, I realized it wasn't someone, but people. As in more than one. The most intriguing man was large and jolly. He had a white beard, and bright blue eyes. He smiled a lot. Then I noticed the woman next to him. Well, she was part woman. She was also part bird. She had colorful feathers, and beautiful pink wings. She was very stunning. She also had little birds flying around her. They looked like mini clones of herself. And lastly, I saw a little yellow man, and he looked like he was made of sand. He was cute, with bright yellow eyes. My silent and unknown observing was disturbed when the Bunny started to talk.

"North, what is this about? It's Easter, mate! I'm a little busy!" he exclaimed, looking at the jolly man whose name I know now as North.

"We just wanted to remind you why you're doing this, Bunnymund. We know you've gone through some troubling times already, and we just want to remind you of your center," the bird lady said.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine, Tooth. It was 200 years ago. I'm fine," Bunnymund said.

What was 200 years ago? I would ask, but you know, they can't hear me.

"Okay, Bunny. Well, you can leave, we just wanted to make sure you were okay," North said in a Russian accent. The little yellow guy gave a thumbs-up to Bunnymund.

"Thanks, Sandy." And he fell through the ground so suddenly I didn't make it.

_Eh, I'll just run home,_ I thought.

"I hope he's okay," Tooth said.

Sandy pointed at himself, and a 2 appeared his head in sand, meaning "Me too". I think he can't talk, because he's expressing himself through that sand above his head and his hands.

"I think he's fine. He's strong. He will take care of children well," North said. On that note, they dispersed, North staying where he was. I followed Tooth outside, and then ran home.

I kept thinking about what they said, and that "center" that they mentioned. I didn't know what it meant, but I probably won't ever know what it means.

Over the next year, I discovered who they were, from observing the village. Bunnymund was obviously the Easter Bunny, who hides eggs for the children. North was "Santa Claus", who gives presents out on Christmas Eve, for kids to open in the morning. Tooth was the Tooth Fairy, who when you lose teeth, gives you money for the teeth that you leave under your pillow. And lastly, Sandy was the Sandman, who spread his dream sand and gave children pleasant dreams at night. Some nights I could even see the sand drifting to the village.

But that was 200 years ago. Ever since then, I've made children happy through my creations. I love it when they come and climb my trees, pick my flowers to take home, and just play out in my forest. Bunnymund, North, and them have been my inspiration for why I'm here, but I still feel incomplete. But for now, I'll do what I think is best for the children.

But that will all change soon…


	3. Chapter 3

**It's about to get VERY interesting... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians, just Jessa.**

_Meanwhile, at the North Pole…_

North was helping the yetis make toys, when suddenly the light's started flickering.

"What the…" North mumbled. He looked up at the globe, and all the children's lights were flickering. It reminded him of a terrible memory he had, not so long ago…

A black wolf appeared on top of the globe. It was wispy, like smoke, but very vivid at the same time. It howled, and pack of wolves appeared, running around the globe, until you could no longer see the lights. A horrible snarling sound filled the air, and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Pitch." That one word escaped North's lips before he dashed to the signal. He turned the switch, and pressed down, and the aurora borealis was sent out. Within a few minutes the Guardians appeared before him.

Now, this was quite familiar to North. An event very similar to this happened not 10 years ago, but now a new Guardian had been added to the roster, Jack Frost.

Jack was the last one there, and when he got there, he simply said, "What's up?" with a smirk on his face. "Did the elves accidentally press the signal again?"

North gave them all a serious look, then looked Jack in the eye as he said the one word that made their skin prickle, a shiver go down their spine, and thoughts full of hatred fill their mind.

"Pitch."

The silence erupted into a cacophony of questions, and flurries of pictures above Sandman. Jack clutched his staff tighter, Tooth's feathers bristled, Sandy glowered, and Bunny reached for his boomerang.

North quieted them by holding up his hands, and then explained what happened.

"But… Pitch is dead, isn't he?" Jack said.

"Fear can never die," North said solemnly.

"Wait a minute, mate. How do we know you weren't cookie hallucinating again?" Bunny said with a smirk. Jack chuckled, but played it off as a cough when North glared at him.

"Believe me, I haven't had cookie in 30 minutes. Minimum," North said. "And besides, I can feel it. In my belly." He held his stomach.

"Well, we can't argue with that," Jack said, smiling.

"So, what are we going to do?" Tooth said, trying to act more serious about this.

"I don't know, maybe Man in Moon has solution," North said. They all looked toward the high opening in the ceiling, and there was Manny. His beam projected onto the emblem on the floor, and it started to glow. The floor moved, and the large blue crystal appeared.

"He's picking a new Guardian," North said excitingly.

"Again?" Bunny said. "I still haven't gotten used to this one!" He gestured at Jack, who smiled guiltily.

Tooth and Sandy exchanged ideas, while Bunny was mumbling, "Not the groundhog, not the groundhog…"

Jack just stared at the crystal, amazed, wondering who it could be.

A vague image appeared, and when it came into focus, everyone except Jack gasped. Bunny's eyes opened to the size of saucers, and then he ran out of the room.

"What's with the Easter Kangaroo?" Jack said, but everyone was still gaping at the crystal. "And who is that?"

"Mother Nature," North murmured.

"So? Why's everyone freaking out?" Jack said, confused.

"Mother Nature's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter. Been sitting here for almost 4 hours, typing these chapters. Fangirling? I think yes. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians, just Jessa.**

It was another average day, making stuff grow. Making children happy. It's getting pretty boring, I must admit, but I am here for the children. No more, no less.

Anyway, nothing's changed much, except for the kids. They don't come outside very much; they usually stay inside and play on these electronic doo-dads. It's sad, but for the kids that still come out, I am here for them. I only get upset when someone keeps freezing my plants. So this causes me to go in circles around the earth, trying to chase away the frozen stuff, but it's always there. It's become more of a routine.

I'm taking a break right now, somewhere in a nice forest. It has a pond, which I am currently wading in. The bottom of my dress is wet, but I don't care. It's quite relaxing.

"You know, I half expected you to be a tree."

I gasped and turned to see a boy, a _very attractive_ boy, I might add, standing by the pond, twirling a staff.

"But obviously not," he said, smiling. I'm so bewildered, I don't say anything.

He scratches his head. "So, um… Do you have a name? Or do you just stick with Mother Nature?"

This really threw me off.

"C-can… you s-see me?" I sputtered.

"Yep! I don't know why I wouldn't be able-"

I started hugging him. When I let go, he was giving me a strange look. "What was that for?"

"For seeing me!" I smiled, a few tears clouding my vision. "I've never been seen before."

"Wait, you've never been seen before?" he asked, his playful mood sinking.

I shook my head.

"Never?"

"Never."

"How long have you been in existence?"

"About 200 years," I said.

His eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I gave him a "are you kidding me?" look. "Really?"

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled under his breath, "I can't believe they thought she was dead."

"What?" I asked, scared.

"Nothing!" He smiled. "So, back to my earlier question, do you have a name?"

"Jessamine, but you can call me Jessa." I laughed, trying not to think of what he said. "You may think I'm crazy, but the-"

"Moon told you that?" he said slyly.

Now my eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"C'mon, I'll explain when we get there."

"Get where?"

"To the North Pole, of course!"

"Why there?"

"You'll find out soon," he said.

I was about to take off, but then I stopped. "Hey, what's your name?"

He smiled as he drifted into the air, hands behind his head. "Jack. Jack Frost."

"Well, Jack Frost, I bet I can beat you there!" And I took off running, a smile on my lips. All I heard was Jack yelling "Hey!" and the faint sound of his laughing behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Another chapter! I'm sorry if I don't update as often now, I have school and all that jazz. But I'll try to update one every day! Thank yall so much! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians, just Jessa!**

After running for a while, we made it to North's home. I slowed and stood waiting outside for a minute before Jack flew up.

I smiled smugly. "Well, that took you long enough."

"Hey, I wasn't the one cheating!" He laughed as he pointed an accusing finger. We laughed as we walked inside. I sighed and let the wonder of the workshop fill me again.

We walked up a few flights of stairs, and we went to that area I had seen so many years ago. And there they all were, looking at us. Except for Bunnymund. Where's my fluffy friend? Even though he doesn't know I exist, I still like to think him as a friend.

I walked over, and suddenly got really nervous. I grabbed Jack's arm.

"They can see me, can't they?" I whispered.

He chuckled and whispered back, "Yes."

I sighed shakily, and then stood up a little straighter to feel more confident.

I looked at each of them as I said, "Hey, North. Tooth. Sandy."

They all gaped. They looked really freaked out, like they had seen a ghost. Even Jack looked a little surprised.

"Where's Bunnymund?" I asked.

They still gaped at me. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw two big bunny ears twitching from behind a large column.

"Hey, Bunny!" I called.

He looked around the column, big, saucer eyes, and when he saw me, he hid back behind the column. What's wrong with these guys?

"Um, did I do something wrong?" I whispered to Jack, concerned.

He shrugged.

Well, this was awkward.

Finally, one of them spoke. It was North.

"How do you know us?" he asked. He looked afraid of the answer.

"I came here about 200 years ago, I think, a few days after I was 'born'. I followed scaredy bunny over there, on Easter. You all were checking on him about something. After that, I left, inspired to be there for the children, though I didn't know why."

Jack chuckled when I said scaredy bunny.

They still just stood there.

And stood there.

And stood there.

Soon, the silence was too much.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" I exploded.

That got their attention.

They all glanced at each other, then at Bunny. Then, North walked toward me, kneeled next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"400 years ago, the Mother Nature we know died."

Woah.

"She looked almost exactly like you, maybe a little older. She could grow things with a simple touch of her hand, like I'm sure you can. She was one of first Guardians, protecting the children. She was the one that held us together. But one day…"

"Pitch killed her." I looked up, and Bunnymund was standing there, arms crossed. Tears were in his eyes.

"Who's Pitch?" I asked.

"Pitch is the Boogeyman, the source of fear," Tooth said.

Bunny continued.

"It was the end of the Dark Ages, and Pitch was determined to take down as many of us as he could. June was determined to stop him."

"June was her name, short for Juniper," North said.

"Anyway, we fought long and hard with her, but we were slowly losing. June knew what she had to do, to help everyone. She used all her abilities to blast one final blow to Pitch, and he was put to rest, but she was killed in the explosion."

Bunny stopped, tears rolling down his furry cheeks. Then Jack spoke up next to me.

"So why are you so worked up about it?"

Tooth gave him a look that said "Don't", but Bunny looked him square in the eye.

"Because she was my sheila."

Well, this was VERY weird. I apparently dated a 6-foot Australian bunny in a past life.

Bunny looked at me, and then continued. "This is why it's so weird seeing you, because June is dead. You're like a ghost."

This was a little too much to take in. Especially on the first day I've been seen.

"Well, I am not June, my name is Jessamine. I prefer to be called Jessa. And if I did so happen to be June, I have no memory whatsoever. I came into this world, and I know nothing before that," a little heat in my voice.

North glanced at Tooth, who nodded and left. I looked at Jack, who gave me a look of reassurance, but I was just so overwhelmed, I couldn't handle it.

"Could you give me a moment?" I said to North as calmly as I could. He nodded, but I was gone. I ran up a few flights of stairs, and then went into the first room I saw. I slammed the door shut, and then slid down to the hard, wooden floor, silent in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much guys! You can't even guess how excited I am about all the followers and favorites! THANK YALL SO MUCH!**

**Thanks Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, darkdancer1234, and shortfury18 for your reviews! Love yall!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians, just Jessa.**

I've been sitting in here a good 30 minutes, maybe longer, but I still can't wrap my brain around what has happened within the past few hours. How did Jack know that the moon told me my name? Why was there another Mother Nature, and what did she have to do with me? Why was she dating a bunny?

All these thoughts kept running through my mind to the point that they muddled together, which made my head hurt. In the middle of my series of mental breakdowns, I heard a tapping on the window. I looked up, and I saw Jack floating there. He smiled and waved.

I got up and opened the window. A blast of frigid air rushed in, along with Jack, and as soon as he was in, I closed the window.

I rubbed myself to get warmer as I looked at Jack.

"So, how are you doing? I know, it's a lot to take in one day, but I didn't know about this, either. I'm still having trouble processing the fact that someone would date the Easter Kangaroo," he joked.

I chuckled. He laughed with me for a moment, but then his face grew a little troubled. "Hey, is it true that you don't remember any of June's past?"

"Yes, I don't remember any of it. Why?"

He looked away. "Oh, no reason. I was just wondering if you had her feelings for the rabbit…" He smiled a little.

I scoffed. "No, I do not! I don't mean to be rude, but I only think of him as a friend."

He smiled. "Okay."

He started twirling his staff, and then he got a confused look on his face. "So why did you run up here? What's wrong?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "This whole thing, it's just so confusing. My mind can't take in all this. I have so many questions, I-"

Jack shrugged. "Ask me."

I gave him a look that said "Seriously?" but he nodded.

I stood up straighter. "Okay. First question: how did you know that the moon told me my name?"

He laughed. "That's easy. The moon is actually the first Guardian. He's-"

"What are Guardians?"

He smiled. "We are. North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, Manny, and I. We are the protectors of the children of the world."

I nodded as I said a silent, "Ohh," then gestured for him to continue.

"Anyway, he's known to us as the Man in the Moon, Manny for short. He is technically the head Guardian, deciding who will become the future Guardians, and guides our actions. He made all of us and can talk to us, including you. That's how I knew, because he told me my name, too."

I nodded. "Okay, why am I here? Why are you all just now seeing me?"

He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, that's what I brought you here for, but I think it's best that North talks to you about that."

I nodded, a little disappointed.

"Hey, I brought something for you," he whispered.

I looked up. What could he possibly have for me?

He pulled out a little golden cylinder from his hoodie pocket.

"These are your childhood memories," he said.

My eyes widened. "How- What? How?"

He smiled. "The Tooth Fairy collects teeth, as I'm sure you know, and they store the child's memory. You were a regular person before you were Mother Nature, and she got your teeth then." He held up the tube. "This can show you your memories of your past life."

My eyes were still really big. He held it out to me, and I grabbed it gingerly.

I examined the tube, and at the end, a girl's face was smiling up at me. It was… me.

I gawked at the golden object in my hand, when a little bird flew next to me. I jumped, but then laughed when I realized it was one of Tooth's mini-clones.

"We call them baby Tooth's," Jack said, smiling.

I smiled. She was very cute.

She gave a little smile back to me, and then she reached for the tube. She placed her small hand in the middle of its flat top, and the diamond pattern started to move. And then all I could see was light.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a few days, guys! Been really busy! Will try to update tomorrow, also. Thanks! ;D**

**Thanks to NomDePlumes, darkdancer1234, Kaseyawolf2, Theta-McBride, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, and the 2 Guest for your reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians, just Jessa!**

After the light faded, I realized it was really dark, except for the soothing light of the moon. I smiled. He's always there.

I observed my surroundings; I was in a forest, similar to where I came from. Actually, it looks _just_ like my forest.

I was startled when I heard voices. I looked in the direction that the voices came from, and out of the darkness of the forest walked a little boy, holding the hand of an older girl, who looked just like me.

That's me! Before I was me, if that makes any sense. I watched them.

"Jess, are we going to be okay?" the little boy asked.

"Yes, Dale, we are going to be just fine," she, I mean I, said calmly, but I could see a trace of worry in her eyes.

Little Dale's face looked frightened. "Jess, how are we going to get out of here? These are the woods that no one can escape, the endless maze…" He started to breath heavy.

Other me stopped him and knelt down next to him, and held his two small hands in my own. I could see he was shaking, and a small tear was rolling down his cheek.

"Now, Dale, you will not cry. We will be perfectly fine. Here, we'll see things with different eyes," other me said.

Dale stopped crying and gave other me a curious look. "What does that mean?"

"Well…" Other me looked to the side, then back at him. "When something scares you, we'll look at it with a different point of view. For example, I'm scared of that big tree over there. I'm afraid it's going to reach down and grab me." She pointed to a big, gnarled tree. "But, if I look at it with different eyes, it is a fairy castle, where all the forest fairies live. The big burrows and knots in the tree are their homes."

Dale looked at the tree, and he did seem less afraid.

"Okay, you try," I tell him. "What are you scared of right now?"

He thought about it, while the forest made its scary sounds. Then an owl hooted.

"I'm scared of the sounds. I'm afraid the thing that is making the sounds will come out and get me," he mumbled.

Other me stood up and held his hand. "Dale, they won't hurt you!"

His face lightened. "Who?"

"The forest fairies, of course! All those sounds you hear are them whispering about us, and when they whisper to the owl about us, he keeps asking 'Who? Who?'" Other me made a silly owl face as they slowly walked forward. Dale actually smiled. They continued to walk, and whenever Dale was afraid, other me would come up with this remarkable story. Like when he was afraid of a low rumbling noise, it was the sound of a flying machine with special boxes that make that sound when the machine was in flight.

It went on like this for a while, and then the forest slowly faded away, and they saw the village. Dale smiled when they saw their home and ran inside and jumped into his mother's worried arms. He started babbling about all the fairies and the flying machines that they had talked about.

When other me got inside, her, I mean my, mother glared at her.

"What took you two so long? I was worried!"

"We were just using new eyes to see the beauty of the forest," she replied plaintively as she winked at Dale. He smiled.

"Well, I am never sending you two out that late again to get firewood. You got the wood, didn't you?"

A blank look passed other me's face. "Whoops."

Mother rolled her eyes. "Jessa!"

"I'm sorry, we got lost, and then we got distracted trying to find our way back! I'll go get some right now!"

"No, you're not going back into the forest. Stay on the ridge of town."

"Yes, mother. I'll be back soon." I trudged out the door. After she was a few steps away, she glanced back, and then took off toward the forest. Other me really seemed to like it.

She was strolling around, probably creating new images in her mind, when suddenly a large explosion shook the earth. A blinding fire detonated in the sky, and other me was knocked to the ground. She wasn't moving as the bright ashes fell slowly to the ground. I watched as a cloud of smoke drifted slowly downward instead of upward. What was weird about the cloud was that it was glowing green inside, and then I saw it had a vague image of a head on top. It looked like a woman, like… me.

I could see the clouded figure woman float down, and when she saw my limp, lifeless body, she grinned slightly, then fell into me. My body glowed green momentarily, and then the earth around me started to shift. And it swallowed me. The vines wrapped around my limbs and pulled me underground, and then I was gone.

Then the blinding white light filled my eyes, and I stumbled backwards and fell. Jack rushed to my side. I was breathing heavily as all those memories flooded back into my mind, and I remembered _everything_.

Then I looked up and saw Jack, staring at me.

"What happened?" he asked, excited.

I stood up, the puzzle pieces slowly sinking into place. "Oh my goodness… It all makes sense now!" I started pacing. Jack stood up next to me.

"What? What is it?"

I turned to him. "I know how Mother Nature connects to me! That explosion Bunny told me about that June sacrificed herself for, it knocked me out, and then her spirit went into me!"

"Wait, you were there?" he asked, a confused yet amused look on his face.

"I was in the forest below the fight, and the explosion was so close it knocked me to the ground, where I passed out. Then, Mother Nature's spirit came down in this glowing cloud of green smoke, and she smiled at me as her spirit went inside me, and my body was sucked underground. That's how she connects to me!" I finished, excited.

But then I frowned.

"What?" Jack asked, his amused look fading.

"But why did she pick me?"

"Well, what happened before-"

That's when we heard an evil laugh coming from outside the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**New update! Again, I am so sorry for the late updates! Enjoy! :) And remember, I LOVE reviews! There as awesome to me as chocolate, and that's really saying something, because I LOVE chocolate. :D**

**Thanks to smartsoccerstar, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, and darkdancer1234 for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians (though I wish I did), just Jessa!**

Jack and I rushed out of the small room. We looked down from the balcony, and we could see a man clad in all black standing on top of the globe, looking up in our direction.

"Ah, there he is! Jack, it's been much too long," the man said with a sinister grin. I looked at Jack, and his jaw was clenched.

"What do you want, Pitch?" When he said that, I gasped. This was the man who caused June's death, and in result, made me.

"Oh, you of all people should be able to answer that yourself, Jack," Pitch said, phony shame on his face. Then he seemed to notice me.

"Well, who's this? I don't-" He stopped abruptly as he did a double take.

"Mother Nature? Do my eyes deceive me, or has she returned?" Pitch said, smiling as he glanced at Bunny.

I was quiet, afraid of this man, but after a moment, I spoke. "I am not the same Mother Nature you remember, Pitch, but I am Mother Nature."

He nodded, as if he understood what I said. "Well, then, whether you're her or not, it doesn't matter. I will defeat you this time. In fact, I will defeat all of you," he said, now talking to all the Guardians. "And there is nothing that can stop me and my army."

"What army? As I remember, nightmares have long since gone!" Jack said, grinning.

"Who said they were nightmares?" Pitch said, an evil grin gracing his twisted features. He continued.

"I have a new army, epochs. They are stronger than my nightmares, because _everyone_ experiences them, even you, the mighty five, or should I say six?" he said, looking at me.

North spoke up then. "Epochs? I'm sure none of us has experienced those." He gestured at the Guardians with a grin.

"Oh, but you have," Pitch continued, turning toward North. When he did, Jack nudged me, and when I looked at him, he gestured for me to start walking down the stairs toward the other Guardians. His seriousness almost scared me compared to his usual playful, happy nature. I obeyed, and he followed me. Pitch continued to speak.

"Those moments where you think of the outcomes of your actions, and you can visualize the bad things that could happened, those are my epochs. Or when you can imagine what would have happened if something you've experienced never happened. You're probably having an epoch right now, thinking about how I could win this war," he spat.

No one said anything, because we all knew he was right, and he knew he was right as he smiled fiendishly. Suddenly, Bunny yelled as he leaped toward Pitch, but Pitch disappeared behind the globe.

An evil laugh filled the room, as a large shadow passed over the walls.

"Be ready, Guardians. Your end shall come soon." And the shadow vanished with the faint sound of wicked laughing fading.

It was quiet for a moment, but soon Jack stormed out. I looked at the Guardians, but then followed him. Even though I knew them, I felt the most comfortable around Jack.

I went outside, but Jack was nowhere to be seen. I saw that the wind was blowing a certain direction, so I ran in the direction of the air current. After a while, the wind took me to a clearing in a forest with a frozen pond, and sitting in the middle of the pond was Jack.

I slowed, and tried to walk to where Jack was. When I got there, I sat down next to him. He didn't budge, so I just sat there. And we sat there in a mutual, thinking silence, waiting for him to speak.

After a while, he lifted his head, startling me.

"What is your favorite thing that the kids do?" he asked.

The question was so sudden, I didn't know how to respond, but after a moment, I thought about it, and then replied, "I like it when they have a favorite tree. They play in that tree as a kid, and when they're older, they carve their name and someone else's name in a heart, like their relationship has to be written somewhere that will last as long as they do. I love it when they do that." A smile adorned my face as I thought about the few children that did that, but then I flashed back to reality.

"Why?"

He shook his head. "No reason." I knew he was hiding something, but I let it be.

He was quiet again, so I just looked at him. He was very handsome, despite his hair flying in all directions. His hair was white like the freshly fallen snow around us. His blue eyes were bright like the sky, and the rest of him was just beautiful. I kept looking at him, but then he glanced at me and saw that I was staring, and I looked away, blushing.

"You know, I've never met anyone like you," he said with a slight smirk. I blushed more as I said, "I've never met anyone like you either."

He grinned, which made my heart race, and my nerves explode. Without warning, my body lurched up and ran behind a tree. What was I doing? What is this weird feeling that makes my stomach flip-flop, heart race, and nerves burst? Why do I only feel this way about Jack? Why was he so amazing?

I turned and peeked around the tree, and Jack was standing there.

"Are you okay?"

Well, if all the symptoms listed above sound okay to you, then I am perfectly fine. But I don't feel okay, and I stand there, looking like an idiot that can't form words. And then I disappeared as I ran away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh, guys, I am SO sorry for the delay! I have been so busy, but now it's Winter Break, so I will have more time to make new chapters! Thank you all so much for your support! :D**

**Thank you Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER for you review! Everyone else, follow her example and write a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians, just Jessa!**

What is happening to me? I've never felt this way before. Jack, just his very name makes me go numb. All these thoughts are muddled in my brain as I run to my forest. Finally, I just slow down to a stop. Jack…

See? Even my thoughts are drifting towards him when I'm not trying! Why? What is happening? I start pacing as I talk to myself aloud.

"Oh, Jack. Why are you so handsome? Why are you so nice to me? Why do my insides feel like goop when I think about you?" I sighed and fell back on a bed of flowers. I close my eyes and sigh. When I open them, a tall, dark figure is leaning over me. I gasp.

It's Pitch.

"Well, what's this? Mother Nature is in love with Jack Frost?" He laughs as he turns. "I would have thought you and the rabbit would continue your consanguinity." He gave me an evil grin.

I stood up. "I told you, I am not her! I am her reincarnation, her successor! I am not her!"

Pitch turned on me and snarled. "How? She died; tell me how she could have created you?" He snickered. "You aren't the rabbit's daughter, are you?"

"No!" I exclaimed, slightly revolted at that thought. I mean, I like Bunny as a friend, but a dad? No. "No, I was a human. After she destroyed you-" He grimaced, but I continued, "Her spirit inserted itself in my unconscious body that was knocked out from the explosion, and I was incubated in the earth for 200 years. And here I am, another 200 years later. Not her."

Realization dawned on the Boogeyman's face. "I see. Now I know your weaknesses." He grinned.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your weaknesses. Ugh, you don't understand how any of this works, do you? We are at war, and you are the Guardians' weakest link. Your infatuation with Jack will easily bend you to my will, and I'm sure you hate being compared to your predecessor. This is why you'll be the easiest to eliminate." He grinned as black wolves slinked out of the woods from behind him. I started backing up slowly, the wolves growling, Pitch smiling. I knew he was right. I stumbled and fell, but I didn't get up. All I'll do is drag the Guardians down, so what's the point?

Then they started to pounce, and I braced for impact.

But it never came. I opened my squinched-up eyes, and there was Jack, freezing the wolves. He swung his staff back and forth with ease, jumping in front of the wolves and killing them. They started to back up behind Pitch, and then Jack held the end of his staff at Pitch's neck. Pitch held his hands up in surrender, and Jack was breathing heavy, a grimace full of hatred on his face.

"Leave."

"As you wish, Frost." Then Pitch looked at me. "Don't forget what we talked about, Jessamine." And then he vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Jack loosened his grip on his staff and turned to me. He held out his hand to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, taking his hand. He pulled me up, and I fell into him. I blushed and backed up. He smiled.

"Whatever Pitch said to you, ignore him. He's just trying to get inside your head. C'mon, let's go back to North's; I'm sure he wants to talk to you." He smiled.

I smiled back, and we took off towards the North Pole.

But I couldn't stop thinking about what Pitch said. He was right, I am the weakest link. Jack will never love me, so why does he take care of me? Why do the Guardians do the same? What's the point? I'm worthless.


	10. Chapter 10

**I couldn't sleep, and I had a stroke of inspiration. So here's a new chapter!**

**Thanks to Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER and Guest for your reviews! Another thank you to all my new followers and favorites of my story and me! Y'all are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians, just Jessa!**

When we got back, everyone surrounded us, asking Jack questions.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"What took you two so long?"

"What were you doing?"

After a moment, they quieted. "Everything's fine, we just talked," Jack replied simply. He didn't say anything else, which is probably best. The others don't need to stress about my encounter with Pitch.

"Now, can we proceed to what we originally gathered for?" Jack said, gesturing toward me.

"Oh, yes!" North said, glee lighting up his face. He turned to me. "Now, Jessa, how would you like to become Guardian?"

The question threw me off. Me? A Guardian? That's not right; I'm not good for anything.

"A… a Guardian?" I sputtered.

"I know, is quite a big responsibility. Would you come talk with me, privately?" North said, walking towards me.

I nodded, still speechless. I followed him in a loud silence, and entered a room. He closed the large door behind me. I turned and looked up at him. He stood there, arms crossed, large blue eyes seeming to bore into my soul.

After a moment, he spoke. "What is your center?"

"Pardon me?" I asked. I'm getting a little tired of all these questions.

"Your center. Your reason, your purpose, your belief for the children. What is it?"

I looked at the ground in thought, but finally looked up into his eyes and said bluntly, "I have no idea."

"You saw your memories, correct?"

"Yes, sir," I said.

He stroked his beard and looked down in thought. Suddenly, he jumped, his face lighten with a bright idea. He walked over to a shelf, where he pulled off a wooden nesting doll. He brought it over to me and placed it in my small hands. It was an image of North, in his heavy coat, carrying two swords, and a slight frown on his face.

"Now, you probably see me as first doll. Ruthless, large, swordsmen of adventure! But, underneath that-" I removed the first doll to reveal him, a gentle smile on his face, rosy pink cheeks, and a vibrant aura about him. "I am kind, gentle, happy man!" He listed other characteristics of himself as a removed each of the dolls, until I got to the very last one.

"Now, tell me what you see."

What I saw was a small baby, with gigantic blue eyes.

"Big eyes?" I said, unsure of the answer.

"Yes, but what else?" he asked, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Big blue eyes?" I said, still confused about where this was going.

He laughed. "Eyes full of wonder! Eyes that can see the magical things in life, eyes that can see through the darkness, eyes that can see the beauty in everything! Look around!" I looked, trying to see what he is describing. When I looked really hard, I was amazed at the room I was in. There were small vehicles flying around the room, the colors of everything, the beautiful carvings and images. I smiled. It was wondrous.

When my gaze fell back on North, he smiled. "That is my center. That is what I protect for the children. Their wonder."

He walked closer, and then poked where my heart is. "What's your center?"

"I-"

_Knock-knock._

North turned toward the door and opened. Jack was standing outside the door, leaning on his staff. He waved.

"What do you want, Jack?" North asked.

"Do you mind if I talk to Jessa?" he asked with a smile.

North looked at me like we were busy, but then sighed. "Yes, it's fine."

Jack smiled. He turned from the door, sticking his arm out for me. I walked up to him and took his arm. He escorted me to another room inside North's large workshop. He opened the door, and I stepped in. I gasped.

The room was snowing. Literally. It was snowing _inside_ the room. It wasn't a blizzard, just a light snow that I can't even feel when it melts on my skin.

Jack closed the door. "I hope you don't mind my room, it's a mess," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I don't know what he's talking about, his room is spotless except for the piles of snow along the sides the walls.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Eh, it's better than a boring lifeless room," he said, shrugging and twirling his staff as he walked toward the bed. He sat down, and patted the seat next to him. Oh, by the way, have I told you my heart is beating at the speed of light?

I slowly sit down next to him, slightly avoiding his gaze.

"So, you're probably wondering what your center is, right?" He gave me another sly smile.

I gave him a look of disbelief. It's like he can read my mind!

"Yes, how did you know?"

"North gave me the same talk when I was about to become a Guardian," he said with a grin.

I looked down.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, I just don't think I'm Guardian material."

Jack laughed and I looked up at him. "Are you serious? You, of all people, should be a Guardian!"

"Why? I'm useless," I argued.

Jack put both of his hands on my cheeks.

"You are not useless, Jessa! Why do you think you're here? You were chosen by the Man in the Moon to be a _Guardian_! You can do anything!"

"No, I can't Jack! I have so many weaknesses and I can't DO anything! I can make a tree grow, but what will that do? I am a nothing, I am worthless! I think it'd be best if I just left, and be invisible again!"

"And what will that do, Jessa? You can be alone, taking care of the children without a purpose? Jessa, your future is here, with us! We can defeat Pitch!"

"We, as in the Guardians. I am not a Guardian, Jack. I am a reincarnated piece of junk that will never live up to the standard. I have nothing, I have no one."

"You have me," Jack said.

And then he kissed me.


End file.
